I Loathe You
by twilightfanatic
Summary: Bella hates males. Every since Renee died from Phil killing her, she doesn't trust anyone, any male that is. She's been let down by Charlie and everybody else. What else is she to do, but hate males? BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note--**-Here's the summary of the story-FINALLY. Hopefully this is going to go fast, hopefully only ten or so chapters, but it never ends up being like that, does it? But anyways, I have to hurry up and finish this story because I'll be going to camp all summer-anger management camp. I got so mad at school, that I hit some girl--NO, I'm just kidding. But I have to go to my relatives and be a nanny for my two little cousins. So, if I have time, I'll try to write the other story-Edward as a farmhand, and update it soon. But this story has to be done within a week and a half, so the 'twenty reviews' rule still applies. I'm on chapter four right now and it's pretty hard to write!! To make Bella all depressed and pissed off! But I hope you like it and get my sense of humor or lack of. ENJOY!!!

**Summary **

**Bella's mom died after Phil abused her and Bella. Now Bella hates all males and Charlie doesn't know what to do with her. She and him go down to La Push to see Billy. And Jakes there with his friends and of course she's in a house with all males, so she's absolutely having a bad time. But remember, Jake's perceptive, he notices that she gives them all glares. (this is the first story I thought about since I finished Everlasting Scars. She warms up to Jake first. And then goes to school and completely hates the guys-including the Cullen's- and when Emmett accidentally hits Bella with a snowball, she turns all her hate on him and when he says sorry, she slaps him and...(yeah, I can go on and on)**

**Preface**

It's been only three weeks since it happened. Three weeks. And I ended up here. In all the god-forsaken places. I ended up here. Forks. Stupid Forks. I still don't see why I couldn't just get a place of my own. Sure, I'm only seventeen, but still. It's better than living with a male. Big, egotistical idiotic male. My father, Charlie. Well, I guess it could be worse, it could be Phil.

Phil.

A felt a pain go through my heart. Mom. My mother had died because of him. I almost did too. But the police came before he could. Luck. That's what I have left. But now as I look around me, I take that back. My luck has run out. I used it all that night when Phil hit my Mom too hard and just kept hitting. She died trying to send me to Charlie, to get me away from Phil. Phil stopped my visits to my dad four years ago. My weeks without bruises were heavenly, but I always had to go back.

You would think that I would want to go to Charlie, but no. He never saved my mom and me from Phil. He HAD to know that Phil was abusing us. He's a COP for goodness sakes!!!! But no, he never came to our rescue. Never. He used to be my hero, but I soon gave that up when he never came the year my visits stopped. I thought for sure that he would come down and demand that I spend my summer with him. But he didn't. He didn't raise a fuss or anything.

That's when I started hating males. All they are, are let downs and betrayals. Nothing more, nothing less. You can never depend on them. Not even on your life.

**Chapter 1**

"Bella?" Charlie's voice shook me out of my thoughts. I looked to see him standing in the doorway, shifting from side to side. He was waiting for an answer, but none came. "So, um, I'm going to head down to Billy's, do you want to come?"

Yeah, like I really wanted to go to another man's house. Sure. Like that'll happen. "No thanks."

"Are you sure? Jake might be there. Do you remember him?" He was trying desperately to get me out of the house. I would soon have to go to school. Yah, lovely high school.

"Yeah, I remember him." I looked back outside, staring at nothing.

I heard him sigh, "If you change your mind, I'll leave the directions on the counter. Good-bye sweetie."

I heard his steps retreat and go downstairs. I sighed, he wasn't bad, but I couldn't depend on him. Not anymore. He was my safe haven, but now he's not. Simple as that. He even bought me a truck. I moved here a week ago, one week after the funeral. And it was boring. But safe. I would pick boring and safe over what I had just a month ago. I would take it anyday.

I sighed again and noticed that Charlie had left already. I guess I wasn't paying much attention. I looked at the truck and it looked so lonely sitting there, so I went downstairs and grabbed the keys which were on the counter. I stopped at the doorway and turned around.

I grabbed the directions, "Just in case."

The truck was great, perfect for me. Slow and steady. And safe. Nothing could take out this old thing. And that was what made it perfect.

I was still driving around, when I noticed that I had just been driving to nowhere. I looked for signs, but saw none. So I kept going. After a few more miles, I finally saw one, "You are entering La Push, WELCOME"

I looked at the directions, seeing if this was where the Black's lived. In truth, I did miss Jake. He always asked where I got my bruises from. I think he knew, even though he was younger than me, he always had great perspective and knows when people are lying. He knew me by heart. I wondered if he's still the same. Probably not. After going through puberty, males get so masochistic and dense. All they care about is if their in control or not.

But, I hoped Jake wasn't like that. But as I learned not so long ago, it's pointless to hope. What's the use?

I stopped in front of the house in Charlie's directions. Well, I actually just looked for the cruiser. It wasn't hard to spot, that was for sure. As soon as I got out of the truck, I heard laughter and music. But it wasn't coming from the house exactly, but farther in the woods. I looked to the house and Charlie and Billy were coming out. They sat down and then finally Billy noticed me.

"Hey, Bella!!!" He smiled at me, but when I got to the bottom of the porch steps, I could see worry in his eyes. Probably from what Charlie's been telling him.

"Hi." I said in a low monotone. I didn't even try to smile. I haven't smiled a real one, since….since Jake gave me a peck on the cheek on my last visit four years ago. He told me to be careful when he kissed me. He was such a little boy, but so intelligent.

"So," Charlie looked uncomfortable, trying to say something. "Jake and his friends are out back if you want to go say hi to him."

"Sure." I decided to take my time. Billy and Charlie wanted to get rid of me, it wasn't hard to see. So I took every step with preciseness. I walked through the forest, first not finding a path, but I soon found it. I saw a building through the trees and the music was louder as I came closer. It was country music. The song switched and I heard voices sing along with the song-"Hillbilly Deluxe" I even heard one of them howl along with the dog.

_Hey, up in the backwoods, down in the holler,  
Old boys feelin' like a dog on a collar,  
Keepin' that chain pulled tight,  
Waitin' on Saturday night._

I opened the door, so sense in knocking-they wouldn't be able to hear it over the music. I spotted two guy's, but they didn't look like Jake. I finally spotted a pair of legs under a car. That would have to be Jake.

"Hey, would one of you two lug heads hand me a wrench?" I frowned, maybe it wasn't Jake, this guy's voice sounded too deep. But, I guess it could've changed over the years.

"Yeah, sure. Interrupt our song, why don't cha?" The closet and shortest-but bulkiest, said and turned around to the big huge toolbox. "Which one do you want, Jake…."

He stopped talking when he saw me. He immediately stopped what he was doing and smiled at me. "Hi, what'cha doin?"

"What are you talking about, Quil? I said a…" I saw Jake slide out from under the car and he just sat there, looking at me. I didn't think he would not notice me, but I guess I was wrong. Oh well, I'm going back home now. I was turning around to go back to my truck, but his voice stopped me, "BELLS!!!!!!"

Before I knew it, I was lifted off the ground and being swung around. I immediately tensed up, waiting for impact of a fist or kick, but none came. When he finally put me back down on the ground, I collapsed from dizziness. Jake caught me in his arms though, to keep me from falling.

"Thanks." I said breathlessly.

"Whoa!!You really know how to make a girl faint." I heard his friend, Quil, say from behind Jake. I felt my cheeks flare up red. I touched my face, surprised. I never blushed, not since… I can't remember.

"So, don't make introductions, Jake. It'll be okay. We're just your bestest friends." He didn't wait for Jake to say anything, just kept going. "I'm Quil, and this is Embry. But more importantly, I'm Quil."

"Hi. I'm Bella." I stepped out of Jake's embrace and shook Quil's hand.

"Hi." I shook hands with Embry.

After a moment of silence, I asked. "So, what'cha doin out here?"

"Just having a bit of fun. Fixing up a car." Jake looked back at the car, then back at me. "Charlie said you wouldn't be coming."

"I changed my mind." I looked back at the house Charlie was in.

"So guys, I'll clean up while you two go fix supper." Jake sounded uncomfortable and tense. I looked back at him and realized he wanted to talk to me, dismissing his friends. Quil looked ready to object, but Jake silenced him with a glare.

"Yeah, sure, Jake. No problem." The boys grumbled and left to go to the house. I walked over to Jake who was wiping his hands with a rag.

"Hey Jake." I sat down in a somewhat clean chair.

"What's the matter, Bells?" He stared at me, sadness in his eyes.

"Nothin. Why?" I looked away from him, not letting him get to me. I promised myself that I wouldn't trust another male ever again. And I was going to keep that promise.

"Bella---"

"JAKE! BELLA!!" We both turned our heads to the shouts. Charlie was calling us. I was grateful, now I wouldn't have to talk to Jake. Sure he was nice and all, but I didn't want to tell him what's wrong. What's wrong? Your a male and suck with understanding feelings.

"Come on, let's go see what they want." He grabbed my hand, but I jerked away from him from reflex. He was surprised to say the least. He gave me a questioningly look, but didn't say anything.

"Come ON you two!!!" Embry showed up at the door, looked at us, then left.

I walked out and heard Jake following. I followed the voices that were at the front of the house.

"Finally!!!" Quil exclaimed. "Jeez, I'm starving!!"

I must of looked confused, because Billy said to me, "We're going out to eat, instead of eating here."

"Oh." I answered and waited for instructions to where we were going. In the end, I ended up riding with Jake, while the rest rode in the cruiser. I followed them to the restaurant, Dickey Doo's. (Real place) We didn't talk at all, just listened to the radio.

When we all got a table, I was on the end next to Quil with Jake in front of me and Embry next to him. Charlie and Billy went to a table a little farther down. Great, I was stuck at a table with three adolecent boys. Just great. Oh well, it beats three boys plus two more.

"So, are you ready to order?" A waiter asked me. I said a cheeseburger and fries, while the rest got the huge monster burger. I rolled my eyes as they made a bet of who can eat theirs the fastest. A couple got up from a booth beside us, sthe girl tripped and fell and her man wasn't paying attention, he was too busy glaring at the table of boys I was at, making the restaurant fill with noise. I went to help her get up, and her purse which spilt over the floor. I gave her purse back to her, and looked at her. She had scars across one side of her face, but she was still so beautiful. I looked at her date, he looked too old for her. Between them, the age difference looked about five years.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"No problem." I said to her. They left and I went back to my now quiet table. They didn't say anything for a few seconds, but soon Quil piped up.

"Why did ya do that?" I gave him a glare in return.

"Are you not going to help someone who's fallen? Are you just going to leaev them on the ground?" He didn't say anything, just looked at me and then at Jake. Then looked down at the table.

I exhaled. This was not a good idea. I should've left and gone home. No, I shouldn't have even came. The food came and Jake won the bet. When I was done, I went to the bathroom on the other side of the place. I was about to come back and sit down when I heard Jake's voice, "Something's wrong. There has to be, Dad. She--"

"I know something's wrong, you can see it in her eyes. But she won't ever tell us." Billy's voice was harsh.

"I noticed something, Dad, she-"

"Of course you did. What did you notice?" He sounded exasperated.

"That she doesn't like to be around people. One type of person in particular."

"What, humans? Jake, she just doesn't like people any more. After Renee died, she didn't like anybody. She doesn't want to be reminded about her. That's why she asked to live with me. Although, I don't think she likes it here too much. I don't know what to do with her."

"No, Charlie. Not people. Just males. Did you see her help Emily? She actually smiled at her! I haven't seen her smile since she got here!"

"I haven't either." Charlie's voice was tired as Billy's.

"But see, she was nice to Emily-a female. Not male. And when Sam didn't catch her, or help her up, Bella glared at him. She hates males!" He exclaimed, trying to get them to believe him.

I decided I better go back to my seat. I didn't want to be caught and have to talk about it. Jake fell silent and came back to our table.

"Ready?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." I got up again. "Let's go."

This time in the truck, Jake tried making small talk, but he soon dropped it after not getting any responses. "Uh, thanks again, Bells. For coming down and visiting. Come by anytime."

He got out of the truck and I left to go home, not bothering to say good-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Last Chapter**_

"Ready?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." I got up again. "Let's go."

This time in the truck, Jake tried making small talk, but he soon dropped it after not getting any responses. "Uh, thanks again, Bells. For coming down and visiting. Come by anytime."

He got out of the truck and I left to go home, not bothering to say good-bye.

**Chapter 2**

School. I hate school. It's pointless. Especially here. Why can't I just be home schooled? I don't see why not.

It was the first day and I was already tired of it. I wish people would just stop staring at me. It was quite disturbing. Luckily for me, the bell rang for lunch and people ran to the cafeteria. Well, that was until the door opened and they saw all the snow. Great, just friggin great.

I trudged on through the crowd, hoping not to get hit. I made it to the cafeteria doors and was opening it when my luck fell through and I got hit. Hard. Right in my side. I fell against the door, breathing hard as the snowball hurt. BAD! I wasn't worried about crying. I've had worse.

A huge guy came over to me, laughing but trying not too. His expression just made my angry click. I've had enough.

"WHAT!!DO YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY!!!HUH!!!!DO YOU THINK YOU CAN THROW ANY HARDER!!!!!!" My side was hurting really bad now. I would definitely have a bruise.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. I was just having some fun with my family." He looked kinda scared. Well, it wasn't everyday I blow up on people. I looked behind him and saw two girls and two guys. Plus everybody else at our school.

"Yeah, well, keep it to your family. Let them get hurt by your idiotic throwing." I turned around and went into the cafeteria. I heard laughter and clapping from outside, but I just got my lunch and went and sat down by some girl I knew from spanish or some other class.

"Hi." I said, plopping down in a chair.

"Hi." She said weakly. I gave her a little smile to let her know I wasn't mad at her, she looked relieved, but then looked behind me and away. I too looked behind and saw everybody in the lunch line staring. The family that hit me went past my table, the blonde girl giving me a death glare. I didn't care. They sat at a table in the back and the girl kept glaring at me. I kept my face bored looking and deadpan as she just kept getting more frustrated at me not looking away. It was quite amusing. She finally broke and screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT????"

Wow, now my ears were hurting too. I didn't think she could scream that loud and still have a beautiful voice. I gave a chuckle and saw that the tall blonde boy was laughing too. I turned my attention to my table, not even caring to look back over at the table. "So, what's up at this school?"

"What?" The shy girl asked.

"Never mind." Why bother to ask questions? I decided to stay quiet all through lunch. Everybody was too. They gave me weird looks and quickly looked away. Finally the bell rang and everybody left. I stayed sitting and just looked at nothing. How had my life come to this? I laid my head down on the table and soon fell into a daze. The next thing I knew, I was being shaken. I had a flashback of Phil waking me up in bed to hit me because Renee was late getting home. I screamed and jumped out of my chair. I instantly became mad when I saw who it was. The big huge guy who hit me.

"Before you say anything, please, let me apologize. Please?" His eyes looked sincere, but I didn't believe him. I lost hope, trust, and pretty much everything else in the last few years.

"Yeah, thanks for scaring me to death. You didn't--"

"I'm sorry, I just thought you just closed your eyes." Lie. I knew that one was a lie. He knew I was asleep. He just did. (AN:remember people, vampires can tell if your sleeping because of your heart beat and breathing.)

"Liar."

He looked surprised and was like a deer caught in the headlights. "Okay, fine. I knew you were asleep, but I had to-"

SLAP!

I pulled my hand back, not showing the pain that it took on impact. His head didn't even move. My hand was throbbing, but I just kept it by my side. The same side that was hurt by him. I brushed beside him and walked out of the cafeteria and to the nurse. I would need an icepack for my hand and maybe for my side. But definitely for my hand. It might be broken, it hurt so bad.

By the time I got to the nurse, my hand was swollen and red. Purple and blue were starting to show. When I got to the nurse, her eyes went wide and asked me what happened. I made up an excuse, easy for me to do, that I slammed my hand in the locker. She believed me and a quick look at my hand, she sent me to the hospital.

I hate hospitals more than I hate school. I've spent way too much time in the E.R. already and here I was going back on my first day of school. Oh well, I guess I can see how slow it is here in the waiting room. The nurse drove me and we waited for only a little bit, about ten minutes. I was surprised, but also at the same time, not. The nurse left me, telling me that Charlie would be here soon and not to worry.

After the xrays, I went to a small room and waited for the doctor to show up. After five minutes, I plopped down on the bed, closing my eyes. I heard the door open a few minutes later, but didn't get up.

"Isabella Swan?" A melodious voice said.

"Yes." I said, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, the good news is you didn't break it. You came close, but it's going to be swollen for awhile and the nurse will be here to tell you what to do for it to let the swelling go down." I didn't hear anything, but knew he was still there.

"Anything else?" I asked, wondering why he was still here.

"What exactly happened to your hand?" This time, I looked up. I was shocked by what I saw, but didn't show it. I wish I had doctors like that back in Phoenix.

"I slammed it in the locker." Yeah, for some reason, I don't think he's going to believe that.

"Really? Because the hand wouldn't be swollen like that if-"

"Fine. I hit something to relieve my anger." I was sitting up straight, looking at him in the eye. I had learned how to lie perfectly.

"Alright, then I'll leave you be." He left the room, leaving me to my own demise. I guess I didn't have to be so rude, but he...looked oddly familiar. Where have I seen him from?

Ahh! Uh-oh. Hopefully he's not my regular doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Alrighty, I'm writing chapter 6 right now. I could have finished yesterday, but I got a very hateful call from someone at school and I didn't want to write when I was like that, so, anyways, here ya go. I think I'm almost done with this story too! Finals are today and tomorrow, so I probably won't be able to write, but I can update the chapters I already have!! REVIEW!!!_**

_**Last Chapter** _

_"Fine. I hit something to relieve my anger." I was sitting up straight, looking at him in the eye. I had learned how to lie perfectly._

_"Alright, then I'll leave you be." He left the room, leaving me to my own demise. I guess I didn't have to be so rude, but he...looked oddly familiar. Where have I seen him from?_

_Ahh! Uh-oh. Hopefully he's not my regular doctor._

**Chapter 3**

Charlie took the excuse about my hand, but still looked at me weirdly. After that, I just went up to my room. I listened to some music and soon fell asleep. The next thing I knew was someone waking up me up.

The room was dark, so I assumed I had been sleeping for a few hours. But as soon as I saw someone sitting on my bed beside me, I started screaming bloody murder. The person got off the bed and backed away as footsteps were heard on the stairs.

The lights turned on and it took a few seconds to see around me. Charlie had his gun at his side and was looking back and forth from me and the intruder.

"What's going on up there?" A voice sounded from downstairs. It was definitely male.

"I'm sorry! I just woke her up and she started screaming!! I didn't mean to scare her!!! I swear!!!" Jake looked like he was scared to death. My breathing calmed down and soon I was able to throw a pillow at Jake.

"JAKE!! What were you doing in my room?!!!" He caught the pillow easily and turned red and looked at Charlie.

"Well, Bells, I told him to come up here to get you. He and Billy came over to watch the game. I thought you were doing homework or something. I-I'm sorry." Charlie said, he to turned a faint pink.

"Well,….GET OUT!!!" I screamed. After they hurried through the door, I plopped back on my bed. What a way to wake up. I readjusted my hand wrapping and brushed my hair real quick and went downstairs. I busied myself in the kitchen, cleaning the counters. Apparently, Billy had brought pizzas with him. I ate a couple and went to see the game.

After ten minutes of doing that, I got extremely bored. Just when I was about to get up, someone knocked on the door. I went to go get it and who do I see? The huge guy from school. I never did get his name. He was with another woman, his mom I'm guessing, but she looked to young. And the doctor I had this afternoon, Dr. Cullen. Crap.

"Isabella Swan?" The woman asked sweetly. By this time, Charlie had come over by the doorway to stand.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen, Dr. Cullen. How are you?" Charlie's voice was easygoing, cheerful.

"Hello, Chief Swan." Dr. Cullen said.

"Oh, call me Charlie." I looked back to see Billy glaring at the Cullen's. Jake just shook his head and went into the kitchen. Hmm, wonder if the kid through a snowball at Billy. I turned back to the conversation when I heard my name.

"Bella, is this true?" Charlie asked me.

"What? Is what true?" I had just a hunch what they were talking about. Just a little hunch.

"That Emmett hit you with a snowball and you slapped him?" He looked angry. I couldn't believe that idiot would go telling on me to his parents. What a little weasel. Or big weasel. I instantly shifted into defensive and angry mode.

"He deserved it!! He bruised my side, lied to me and made my hand swollen!!!!" Okay, I made my hand swollen when I slapped him, but STILL!! He didn't even have a red mark from it or anything!

"BELLA SWAN!!!" Charlie's voice roared. I saw his hands go up and I put my hands up to defend me, blocking everything from view. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact.

"Bells?...Bella?" His voice sounded sad and quiet. I put my hands down and stepped back, away from Charlie and the Cullen's. I ran past Jake and Billy who must have watched the whole thing. I locked myself in my room, falling against the door and sliding down. I cried, finally letting the sadness overcome me. What was I going to do?

The police just thought Phil got mad one night and thought he was drunk when he killed my mom. They didn't even ask for my story, which I tried to tell them, but Phil, being a respectable, male business man, was trusted and nobody thought twice. All he had to do is spend three months in jail and go to AA (Alcoholics group) and that was it.

When the police left and Charlie came, I just kept my mouth shut, knowing he wouldn't listen either. Nobody would. And in just a few months, Phil would get out, maybe even sooner.

I heard a knock at my door, but ignored it. They were persistent though, I wondered who it was. "Bella? Please, let me in. I know you're awake this time, so I won't scare you."

It was Jake. I didn't want anybody to see me crying, but I wanted someone with me. To hold me, to help me. To love me. But I knew that was a fairy tale that was never going to happen.

But I found myself unlocking the door anyways and letting Jake come in. He immediately took me into his arms and led me to the bed.

"Come on." He lifted me up and put me in my bed. Wow, I didn't think he was that strong. I felt my hand in his and looked over to him, sitting beside my bed. It was so sweet. It was so Jake.

"Thanks, Jake."

"Just get some rest." He whispered, squeezing my hand slightly. With Jake there, I felt so safe. I soon fell into a deep sleep, with no nightmares, no dreams, just blankness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry I didn't update earlier today, I had finals. Anyways, there were a few questions about last chapter. Yes, it was Dr. Cullen who was Bella's doctor. He didn't buy her story of the hand-in-the-locker though and asked Edward what really happened. All the family was in hearing and Emmett came forward and told Carlisle what happened and Esme, being the mother she is, dragged Emmett and her husband to Bella's house to make him-Emmett- apologize, once again. Edward will be coming in and whenever he's around Bella, you'll see that she's not her male-hating self. She trusts him for some reason. One she doesn't even know of yet. ENJOY!!!**

_**Last Chapter**_

_"Come on." He lifted me up and put me in my bed. Wow, I didn't think he was that strong. I felt my hand in his and looked over to him, sitting beside my bed. It was so sweet. It was so Jake._

_"Thanks, Jake."_

_"Just get some rest." He whispered, squeezing my hand slightly. With Jake there, I felt so safe. I soon fell into a deep sleep, with no nightmares, no dreams, just blankness._

**Chapter four**

"Bella, I want him to check you out, just in case. Please?" Charlie was trying to get me to do all these tests since that night the Cullen's came over. I hadn't talked about it, it's only been a day, but he was thinking about all these things he had to do.

"Dad, I don't want to. I don't see what any tests will do!" It was morning and I was already late for school.

"Bells, this will see if you have anything wrong. I-I doubt he took you to the hospital afterwards. So please, do this for me. Dr. Cullen's the best doc-"

"NO!!" I said, well, screamed, before I even had the chance to think.

"Why not?" He looked at me strangely. "This isn't about his son, is it?"

"I don't want anything to do with that family, no matter how nice some of them are." I was trying to find my book bag, but after a few moments, I gave up and looked at Charlie who still hadn't left for work. And surprise, surprise. HE was holding my bag.

"It won't take long, Bells. Just until lunch." He wasn't going to give up, was he?

"Fine." Oh, well. I get to miss school.

As I rode in the cruiser with Charlie, I put my head against the window, wondering how many times Charlie had to use this thing. Probably not many.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Jake? I haven't heard anything from him since…" I just left the sentence alone.

"Billy said that Jake had come down with some sickness. I don't know what, but he's out for a couple weeks Billy said."

"Can we go see him?" What happened? Jake helped me, I have to help him.

"Um, I'll talk to Billy tonight and see if we can. It might be contagious, so we'll have to see." The conversation dropped and soon we were at the hospital. Joy.

"You know, Dad, we could just keep going and-"

"No. Now let's go." When he didn't see me moving, he added. "Don't make me call Jake, sick in his bed, to come and get you."

"Oh yeah, use the guilt to make me go to the hospital." I got out of the car slowly.

"Bells, come on. Your appointment starts in ten minutes."

"Fine." I picked up my pace. A little. Barely.

We finally made it into the waiting room. Charlie filled out the forms, but I had to do most of them, knowing everything to do. We sat in silence for awhile before I got bored and started getting fidgety.

"Dad, how long is this going to take?" I asked him.

"Not too long. Just a few hours. I don't know, Carlisle just said that he would take a few scans and tests and make sure everything's all right."

"Carlisle?"

"Dr. Cullen. Carlisle is his first name. Esme's his wife. They have five children, you probably seen them in school. Well, you saw Emmett." He looked at me for confirmation.

"Yeah, I saw them. One of them just glared at me. And then screamed at me across the cafeteria." I gave a laugh as I remembered it. I looked at Charlie and his surprised face.

"Which one?" He asked.

"Uh, the blonde one?" I didn't know their names.

"I think that's Alice, no that's the short, black haired girl. Rosalind, Rose…Rosalie is the blonde one, I think." He didn't look too sure.

"What about the other's?" I was wondering about the tall boy who laughed when Rosalie got all mad.

"Let's see, there's Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. Edward is the youngest boy; he and Alice are juniors this year. The rest are seniors. And the last one is Casper? No, Jasper. The names always confuse me." He shook his head, trying to remember.

"They're all old names." I thought about it some more. "But, Dr. Cullen and his wife look too young to have five kids. And how can they be all in the same grade. Well, not all, but most."

"Oh." He looked surprised, as if he left an important piece of the story out. Which he did. "They're all adopted. Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen."

"Wow that was nice of them."

"Yes, it was. Bells, all the family is nice. It was an accident that Emmett hit you. The Cullen's are great people. I hope you forgive Emmett and hope he forgives you."

"Dad, why are they so separated? I mean, the whole school treats them like a plague."

"Because,--"

He was interrupted by Dr. Cullen walking into the room. "Ms. Swan? Are you ready?"

I nodded my head and followed him to a different room. "Now, I know you may be nervous, but please trust me. The tests will be to see if you have any internal problems that happened to you and were never taken to the hospital. Now, how about we ask some questions before we begin?"

After about hundred questions, we finally moved on to the tests. They ran me through MRI's and CAT scans and anything else Dr. Cullen could think of. It was about eleven thirty when we finally got out. Charlie was due at work, so he just dropped me off at school. The secretary, Ms. Cope, told me to go to lunch, the bell had just rang for it. But I went to the teacher's I had missed during the first part of the day to get my homework.

The lunch room went a bit quiet when I walked in. Before I got out of the cruiser, Charlie made me promise to say sorry to Emmett. So once I saw him in the lunch room, I walked over to his table and plopped down in front of him.

"Sorry for slapping you." I said, not really in a nice tone either. Oh well, Charlie made me promise to say sorry, not be nice about it. "And yelling at you."

He looked at me weirdly, as did his brothers and sisters. "You really sound like you mean it."

"I don't. It's the only way Charlie would let me out of the car." I didn't bother lying. What good does a lie do?

He looked surprised that I would admit it. "So why didn't you just tell Charlie you told me you said sorry."

"I won't lie to him." I looked at the girl, Rosalie. This time she didn't glare at me, but didn't look all too kind either. I moved on to the next one, I'm guessing Edward. He looked mad at me, almost giving me the glare Rosalie did. I looked back at Emmett, "So, sorry. Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

He gave me a grin after chuckling. "Sure. Right after you forgive me."

"Okay." I stood up, and was about to turn when someone hit me from behind, pushing me to the table. I looked behind me to see who pushed me.

"Edward, calm down." Alice was holding onto him when Emmett, faster than I could register, stepped in front of me, shoving Edward in the direction of the doors.

After a minute of standing there, I sat back down besides Jasper. "What just happened?"

"Edward was kinda mad at you about slapping Emmett. He didn't think your apology was authentic." Jasper answered for me. I didn't trust him. It sounded convincing, but yet, I knew something was up. I wasn't going to get any real answers from the table (Jasper and Rosalie), so I got up, and went outside. I didn't see them anywhere in sight. So I went to the parking lot and low and behold-the rest of the Cullen's. I quickly stayed out of sight, standing around the corner of a building.

"How could you do that?!!!" Emmett yelled at Edward. He shoved him against the car and I looked closer and saw a dent. Geez, this guy needed to know his strength.

"I couldn't control myself! Her blood called to me!!! It smelled so good!!!" He took a few breaths. WHAT!! My BLOOD smelt good? Are these people on crack?

Emmett calmed down and stepped back. "Oh."

"Oh, what?" Alice stood off to the sidelines, looking back and forth.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." He looked around the parking lot, then back at Edward. "Sorry about your car."

Edward turned around, "What? NO!!!!! Emmett!!! I'm going to kill you for this!!!"

"Too late." Emmett gave a big laugh at Edward's angry face. I laughed too, something was up with this family and I was going to find out what. Three faces whipped around to meet my face. I stopped laughing. Edward stepped forward, but Emmett stopped him. Alice came forward, walking quickly and gracefully.

"How much did you hear?" She asked, afraid of what I would say.

"Oh, I don't know. Let's start off with, let's see, ummm, OH!!!! What are you?" I stood standing there, not backing down, when someone came up behind me. "Wha…"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer._**

**_TA-DA!!!! No school-no school!!!WHOAAAAAAAA!!!!!I'm so so happy. so so happy!!!!!! _**

_**Last Chapter** _

_"Too late." Emmett gave a big laugh at Edward's angry face. I laughed too, something was up with this family and I was going to find out what. Three faces whipped around to meet my face. I stopped laughing. Edward stepped forward, but Emmett stopped him. Alice came forward, walking quickly and gracefully._

_"How much did you hear?" She asked, afraid of what I would say._

_"Oh, I don't know. Let's start off with, let's see, ummm, OH!!!! What are you?" I stood standing there, not backing down, when someone came up behind me. "Wha…"_

**Chapter five**

"Wha... What is going on?" I asked, seeing Jasper and Rosalie behind me.

"Bella, how much—" Rosalie asked.

Alice answered for me, "She came in when Emmett pushed Edward into the car."

"Yeah, how did he do that?" I looked to where Emmett was still holding Edward. "And what is with Edward?"

"LET ME GO, EMMETT!!! I'M FINE!!!" Emmett let him go. And Edward looked mad at him. I let out a giggle, looking at his expression. He looked at me angry and I made a angry face too. Man, Fork's does things to you.

Rosalie let out a laugh and was soon joined by Emmett, who was coming over to stand next to Rosalie. "She's making fun of Edward and getting away with it! HA!! Looks like you met your match Edward. She's one who'll stand up to your big ego."

"Ah, yes. The famous Ego of Edward Cullen. I've heard about that. Quite big, that ego." I said, trying not to burst out laughing at the steaming Edward.

"I think his ego just took a hard hit!! Did that knock it down a few pegs, Eddie?" After she said that, her happy, carefree face went to the same glaring face Edward's was. But her glare was directed at Jasper. "JASPER!! How many times have I told you to stop messing with my emotions!!!!"

She stomped off and went to stand by Edward, dragging Emmett with her. I gave a laugh. I bet this school had a bunch of fun with this family. I sure was. I heard a chuckle come from Jasper and saw him laughing at Rosalie's retreating figure and Edwards now, some what amused expression. "You guys are the most hilarious people I have ever met."

"Thanks." Alice gave me a huge smile. "I like her already."

I blushed and looked back to Edward. He was staring at me, frustrated and glaring once again.

"So, are you guys going to tell me?" I asked, wondering…Ah-ha!! I figured it out. Maybe.

"If we don't, will you still like us?" Alice asked, hopeful. Jasper gave her a quick glance.

"Sure. But let me guess first." I felt a strange sense of hyperness go through me. "Are you…" I leaned in, to give more dramatic effect. "DEATH-EATERS!!!!"

The shock on their faces was enough to send me into a laughing fit. They quickly snapped out of it, Jasper first. Alice did next and elbowed Jasper and said something to him that was too fast and low for my ears.

"What's your real guess?" I turned to the beautiful, melodic voice. Edward. He was closer, but still at least ten feet from me.

"What's to say that that wasn't my real guess?" He rolled his eyes and waited. "Fine. Let's see. You said you smelt blood." I pointed to Edward. Emmett was next. "You said you were already dead. And you put a huge dent into your car. Therefore…"

I was wondering if they'd think I was crazy or not and send me to the looney bin. Oh well, I guess I'll just go ahead and—

RINGGGGGGGGG!!!

The bell for the next class rang. "Uh, finish this later?"

"Sure." They said uncertainly. I was about to walk to my next hour when Alice said, "You do know it's a half day today?"

"Um. Nope." I now saw people heading to their cars. I looked back at Edward's car and saw the dent was gone. "So, shall we take this somewhere else?"

"We have to get home." Edward said and walked away to his car, getting strange looks from everybody who saw his outburst in the lunch room.

"Where's your truck?" Alice snapped me back to reality.

I tried to clear my mind. "Uh, at home. Charlie dropped me off after…"

I looked away, not wanting to know if they knew or not. But I had a feeling they did.

"How about, you wait here for a few minutes while Edward drives us home and I come back and we can go shopping!!" Alice looked excited, but Jasper just looked surprised.

"Alice!! What are you doing!! She's human!!!!" He looked outraged.

"Oh, but Jazz, it's been so long since I got to shop for someone else. Please??" They were too wrapped up in their selves to acknowledge my question.

"Human?" I asked once again, hoping this time, they would answer me.

"Yes, human. Not what we are." I turned around and saw Edward. I noticed his eyes were black as he reached for me. He took my arm and practically dragged me across the parking lot. I was about to scream when Alice told from behind, "Bella, don't. It'll just cause more problems."

Edward looked down at me, still glaring. Without realizing it, I was pushed in the passenger seat with Emmett and Rosalie in the back. Edward got in the driver's seat and I looked for Alice and Jasper, neither one in sight.

"What are you doing? Huh? Let me OUT!!!" I yanked on the door handle, but before I could open it, I felt an arm wrap around my waist. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!???!!"

"Just stay still!!" He roared. My ears stung and I gave up trying to escape. His grip loosened, but never left me. Surprisingly, I just wanted to get this over with. I closed my eyes, waiting for the ending.

"We're here." I heard the musical voice say, quiet, but harsh. I looked outside and saw my house. I wasn't going to die, nor get my answers.

"Thanks." I tried to get out of Edward's grasp, but to no avail. "Uh, you gonna let me go?"

"Yeah." He snapped out of the daze he was in. I noticed he wasn't breathing, and when his arm fell from my waist, I felt warmth flood back. He was cold, not just cold, but freezing. I got out and watched as the car left and zoomed down the street. I sighed and walked to the door, opening it. When I closed it, I realized that Charlie had locked it this morning. But before I could do anything, I felt a blow to my head, knocking me against the door, and pulling me to unconsciousness,


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Last Chapter**_

"_Yeah." He snapped out of the daze he was in. I noticed he wasn't breathing, and when his arm fell from my waist, I felt warmth flood back. He was cold, not just cold, but freezing. But his touch still warmed me more than the heat I gave off. His was something I couldn't explain. I got out and watched as the car left and zoomed down the street. I sighed and walked to the door, opening it. When I closed it, I realized that Charlie had locked it this morning. But before I could do anything, I felt a blow to my head, knocking me against the door, and pulling me to unconsciousness,_

**Chapter 6**

"Rise and shine, sunshine." I heard a voice say from above me. I opened my eyes and saw Phil standing over me. I screamed and tried to get up, but he pushed me back down. "Still trying to escape. Well, guess what?" He reached down and grabbed my hair. "You'll never get away from me."

He slung me back against the door; I could barely keep my eyes open. I heard a shrill ringing, the phone. I tried to get to it, but he kicked me back and I landed on my side, hitting my jaw. I looked back and saw him coming for me again. When he was in the right place, I kicked him where it hurts, and split out. Before I could get even step out on the porch, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back in. I screamed, hoping someone would hear it, but knowing they wouldn't. Nobody would.

He laughed, "I paid my way to get out of prison. Just so I can visit you." He slammed the door and flung me back into the house, making me slide across the floor. I gasped, not being able to breath. My vision was going also. I tried to get back up, while Phil was gloating. He locked the door, but I knew the window over by the TV was open a little. All I would have to do is push it up and I'm out. My keys were still in my truck, so I would be able to leave that way.

"Thinking about leaving? But I like your presence so much. You're not like your mother at all. She wouldn't even dream of leaving." He came over and made me look up at him. I spit in his face and kicked him again, while punching him. I got up and ran to the window, quickly pushing it up and going through, landing in the bushes. I ran around the house, opened the door to my truck, jumped in and locked the doors. I went to turn the key in the ignition, but it wasn't there. I looked to the house and saw Phil stumbling out. I was about to open the door when Phil started storming over to me. I kept inside, hoping he wouldn't dare break the windows. But he didn't have too, he had a key. My keys, in his hand.

"What's the matter, Isabella? Afraid?" He smirked and went to unlock the door. I scooted over to the other side and was going to run out when he opened the driver's side when he was pressed against it. The force shook the truck. I saw Phil struggling and trying to get out of whom ever's grasp. I tried looking behind him, but all I saw was Phil.

My door opened and I fell out. I looked up, afraid to see who was there. It was Edward. He offered me a hand, and surprisingly, I took it. When I got up, he just kept staring at me.

"Edward, be careful. She's bleeding. You may want to leave." I heard a voice call to him. I looked over to see his family. All of them. I saw Emmett holding on to a struggling Phil who happened to trip and land in the dirt. Well, mud, since the ground is never dry. I saw Dr. Cullen coming over with a bag in his hands. Medical bag. Edward led me over to the curb and Carlisle was cleaning my wounds before I knew it. He was done in minutes.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me. I could see his black eyes, but this time, the hate was gone from his eyes. But it reappeared when he looked over my shoulder to Phil. I shuddered, knowing he was still there. Edward looked back at me and towards his father, "Should I take her to our house?"

Carlisle looked like he was thinking. "Yes, until the cops show up and escort this man to jail."

I gave a small smile. Escort? This man was way older than he appeared. Edward picked me up, taking me into his arms and said, "You may want to close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you too."

I closed my eyes after a second hesitation, remembering that he and his family saved me from the murderer. I felt like I was in a wind tunnel. I tucked my head into his chest, hoping to get less wind.

"We're here." I heard his voice say. I looked up and at the house. It was a gorgeous, huge house, surrounded by trees. Edward carried me into the house, and laid me down on the couch, sitting beside me. "You never answered me."

"I'll be fine. Thank you for everything." I whispered, watching his eyes go from black to a golden color. I smiled at him, "Your eyes changed colors."

He gave a small laugh and I saw his eyes go even lighter. "Bella, what do you think we are?"

He was still smiling, but I could see the fear in his eyes. I answered softly, not wanting them to think I'm crazy. "Vampires."

"Your smart." He looked down, and back up at me with sadness easily seen. "What are-"

"BELLA!!!! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!" I looked to see the intruder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry guys for the wait. I've been working outside all week and haven't had time to get on the computer. Anyways, the next and last chapter is being rewritten. I sent it to blackirises and gave me some good ideas, because I thought the ending was a little too...I don't know, I just didn't like it. So anyways, I hope to get the revised as soon as I can. Without further ado...chapter 7  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Last Chapter**_

_He was still smiling, but I could see the fear in his eyes. I answered softly, not wanting them to think I'm crazy. "Vampires."_

"_Your smart." He looked down, and back up at me with sadness easily seen. "What are-"_

"_BELLA!!!! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!" I looked to see the intruder._

Chapter 7

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I stood up, but then fell back on the couch. Edward stood up and blocked Jake from my sight.

"Get out of my way!!! You and your family hurt her before and you will again." Jake was shaking badly and a couple more huge guys came in, the same complexion and everything. I recognized one from the dinner I had with Jake and his friends. It was the same one with his girlfriend.

"She was just attacked, calm down." Edward said, addressing the one I saw at the diner.

"We understand, but we just smelt blood and assumed the worst." He turned to Jake, "Out."

"WHAT!! No, Sam. I'm not leaving her here with him." He looked scary. Like Phil when he was in one of his bad moods.

Edward looked back at me and saw my expression. "Your scaring her. Take it outside."

They all looked at me and Jake soon left. Sam was speaking to Edward now. "Sorry for that, but we got a call and decided to act on it. I hope you won't break the treaty fully for us stepping in your territory."

"Of course not. I just suggest you hurry and get off before my family catches your scent." Edward smiled as they quickly left the house. He looked back at me. "Are you okay now?"

"What was that about? Why was Jake acting like that?" I knew I was freaking out, but still!

He looked at me, judging. "Bella, do you really want to know?"

"YES!!! He's been avoiding me ever since that night your parents and brother came! Urgh, I wish I knew what was bothering him. If only he would talk to me!!" I told, or more like yelled my frustrations out to Edward.

He smiled wryly. "Probably because he doesn't want to hurt you."

How can he hurt me? "I don't get it."

"Bella, what is the enemy of the vampires?" He looked at me.

"Um, the sun, stakes, crosses, garlic--"

"No, what is THE enemy?"

"Werewolves? But Jake...Jake can't...No, he just can't be!"

"Why not? My family and I are vampires. Why can't he be a werewolf?" He looked towards the door. I saw his family come in, but they just stood by the stairs, watching Edward and I. "So, do you get it? Jake just turned, and if he ever gets mad, he may hurt you."

I laughed. "I don't think anybody can do any worse than Phil." I immediately shut up. I bit my lip, trying not to cry, trying to shut out the images that flew threw my head of Renee and her last day on Earth.

I heard a groan and looked up. The tall blonde boy, Jasper, was bent over. "Stop...the...pain...Edward, calm her...quick!" He fell to the ground as Edward wrapped his arms around me. Instead of pulling away from his embrace, I melted into him, smelling his amazing scent. "Thanks Edward."

I opened my eyes, not realizing I closed them when Edward pulled me into him. I saw Jasper up and looking at me with pain in his eyes. I looked up at Edward, wondering what happened. He answered my unasked question, "Jasper is a empath, he feels your emotions and can also mess with them if he wants too. He felt your pain then."

Jasper stepped in. "Bella, you need to deal with this pain openly. You can't just keep burying it. I feel your hate for males every time you look at one. With the exception of one." He looked pointedly at Edward.

"What?" I sat up, pulling away from Edward's grip, but he wouldn't let go of my waist.

"Not now, Jasper. She's had enough for today." I suddenly remembered Phil and I went back to Edward's hard chest. I wrapped my arms around him, not caring what anybody thought. "Bella?"

When I didn't respond, he didn't say anything more. All he did was run his fingers through my hair and hum softly. I soon fell asleep, listening to the sound of him. When I woke up, I was in a different room. I tried to get up, but something was holding me down. I turned and saw Edward. I was still half asleep, but now I was wide awake. I let out a scream of surprise. His eyes widened with the sound and let go of me. I fell back and off the small leather couch, but right before I was about to hit the floor, I didn't. I opened my eyes and saw Edward lifting me back onto his couch. This time, I was on top of him. I blushed at our position. I turned my head and looked around the room.

He laughed, "You are so funny, you know that?"

I looked back at him, "What's so funny about falling off a couch?"

"Not just that. What you said in your sleep last night. That was funny. And also disturbing." He looked at me weirdly. "Are you going to run away yet?"

"What?" I was surprised. But kinda not. He was already wanting me to leave. I sighed and not waiting for him to answer, I got off of him, and stood up. I was about to look for the door when his voice stopped me.

"Where are you going?" I didn't turn around, just walked to the door while talking.

"Well, you obviously want me gone, so...I'm going. Hope I didn't interrupt your life too much." I was almost to the door when Edward appeared in front of it, an obvious sign that he wasn't going to let me out.

"No, I don't want you to leave. I mean, you should, for your own safety, but I still don't want you too." I looked at him, still a little bit shocked from him just appearing like that. It was like POOF! he was there!

"Then what did I say that was so disturbing?" I had to say something to make him want me to leave. He says he doesn't want me to, but then why did he ask that question.

"Come sit. I shall tell you." He gave out a chuckle, "It's quite amusing what you talk about." We sat on his couch and I waited for him to start. I elbowed him when he didn't say anything. He just laughed. I sat away from him and got in a more comfortable position. Also one where I could see him more. He mimicked my movements so that we were facing each other. He finally started, "Well, I'll just just tell you the short story of it."

When he still didn't go on, I broke my silence, "EDWARD!!!"

He laughed loudly, the sound echoing off the walls. I distinctly heard several other laughs, but wasn't for sure. "Humans never have patience."

"Nuh-na-nuh-na-GET ON WITH THE POINT!!!" He tried to heard his laugh, but it still made me mad. I was about to get off the couch again when he spoke, "Fine, fine. Emmett just bet me that if I could make you mad, he would leave for the day.You may not think that's anything, but to me, that's everything."

I gave a small laugh and fell back on the couch. What would it have been like to have siblings? They would have endured the same pain as I. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you run from me? We're monsters." I sat up quickly.

"No your not." I said without thinking.

He raised an eyebrow, "Bella, how can we not be? We drink blood for goodness sake, I mean--" When he saw my frightened look on my face, he quickly corrected himself. "Animal blood. That's why our eyes are a light brown. If we drank off humans, they would be red."

I gave a nod, "Your still not a monster, Edward. Phil is. You haven't done anything wrong like he has, have you?"

"No, but-"

"Edward, you are not a monster."

"Yes, I am-"

"Repeat after me, Edward,"

"Bella, I know what I am."

"I, Edward Cullen, am not a monster."

"Bella- WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He was shocked. I bet he never got slapped by a girl before. I really didn't slap him, more swatted his face. Besides, I really didn't want another bruised hand.

"Repeat it." I said calmly.

"Bella, how could you-WHAT!!" I laughed this time.

"Repeat it Edward, or I'll keep hitting you."

"No, I-" I swatted his arm this time. I looked at what he was wearing, khaki shorts and a light blue t-shirt that fit him smugly. I blushed as I saw him smile as I ogled him. I looked away, but then back as I remembered my point.

"Say it."

"No."

I came closer, just a few inches away. "Say it."

"N-no." I gave a little smile and went closer, almost lips touching.

"Edward, say it after me. I am not a monster."

"I am not a monster-" I felt his lips touch mine and his hands traveled around my waist to my back and pushed me back onto the couch. Once my back hit the couch, we were interrupted. Edward immediately shot up. "WHAT!?!"

Emmett looked at me from the doorway. "They're here."


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright people--last chapter!!!!**

**I rewrote it and it is GREAT!!! I loved all the reviews by the way, but anyways, I bet your dying to read the last chapter, so on we go...!!!!!!  
**

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Stephenie Meyer or Twilight or any other such copyrighted material.  
**_

_**Chapter 8- You think you know a story, but you only know how it ends. To get to the heart of the story, you must go back to the beginning. (I just love that quote-from The Tudors, intro.)  
**_

"What do you mean? Who?" I asked, still sitting on the couch, now next to Edward's form. His arms wrapped around me and he laid his head on mine, relaxing.

"Your father. And the rest of the police force." He mumbled into my hair. "Carlisle talked to him last night, saying it may be better if you stayed over here. He accepted, not wanting you to relive the horror and pain you just went through."

I melted into him, filling content and… happy. "Well, we couldn't stay away from him forever."

Edward's head quickly shot up. I looked up and saw his wide grin, "Wanna bet?"

I was shocked, but then laughed. "Come on. Let's not keep them waiting."

"Do we have too?" He wasn't making any move to get up, but finally he did.

He grudgingly stood up and he held my waist as we went downstairs, seeing everybody standing in the living room.

"Bella!" Charlie immediately came over and hugged me. "OH! I was so worried about you! Are you alright? Jake said you looked a bit shaken up. He was pretty worried about you."

He took me over to the sofa and sat me down. Edward stayed were he was. After about half an hour of more fussing over me, we finally got down to business. Charlie asked me for my 'report' and what all happened. Once I started crying, Edward came over and calmed me down. I wasn't surprised by his affection, but his family was, happily so. And Charlie was surprised by mine, also joyful.

When it was finally over, the police left, except Charlie who was saying once again goodbye to me. But before he could even get up (and probably warn Edward to keep away from me), Edward had me in his arms, pulling me to the stairs.

"Sorry, she forgot something upstairs." He gave as an excuse to Charlie.

We got upstairs and as soon as the door shut, his lips seized mine. The kiss was full of passion and love. When he broke the kiss, he leaned his forehead against mine, "I have been waiting to finish that ever since Emmett interrupted us." He looked at his watch. "Which was three hours ago."

"What self-control you have." I joked. "What would happen if I were gone for a day? Oh no, just think what the—"

His lips came crashing down on mine again, shutting me up. When we pulled back, I put a pouting face on, "That was mean."

He fought his laugh as I fought mine. He brushed my cheek with his fingers. "Sorry. His departure is probably going to take another ten minutes or so. I just couldn't wait that long."

"Yeah, ten minutes. WHOA! That's just so long!! I mean---." He silenced me once again with a kiss. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't believe I get to stay here longer." I said into his chest. "I can't believe Charlie is going to let me stay here! With you!!!"

"Well, he doesn't want you back home yet. He's reconstructing everything. Repainting the walls and such. Just so it _seems_ different. And so, when Esme suggested it, it seemed perfect for you. He didn't even know about me and you, before he agreed. But now he does. He doesn't know whether to be happy for you or whether he should let you stay or not."

"Mmmm. Mind-reading. What would you do without it? Probably be normal like the rest of us."

"Bella?..." He asked in a weird tone.

"Yes?" I looked up to his somber face.

"Sweetie, sorry to say but...your not normal." He said this with a completely serious face. Which I no longer saw when I slammed his door shut, walking back to the living room. Edward was beside me, holding my hand before I even reached the stairs.

"Your not mad at me, are you?" I looked over at him, trying to hide my smile, but he saw. "I didn't think so.HAH! Caught in the act!" He lifted me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"EDWARD!! LET ME DOWN!!!!!" I screamed and threw a tantrum.

All he did was laugh. I crossed my arms, as well as I could, and we made our way down and I could hear the chuckles though I couldn't see anybody.

"So, Bells, what'd you forget?" I heard Charlie's amused voice.

"Apparently, EDWARD forgot I have legs. And that I can walk on my own!" I was still slung over his shoulder.

I heard the laughs come from everybody. Finally, he put me down. I stomped back up the stairs(trying not to fall or trip), but not before saying goodbye to Charlie.

Edward came in where I was, grinning like a mad idiot. I made a face at him and he laughed. He took me into his arms and I automatically relaxed.

"You can't stay mad at me forever." He whispered into my ear.

I remembered Edward's early reply to my 'staying away from Charlie and everybody else, forever. "Wanna bet?"

He chuckled, "Yes ma'am. I do."

"Sorry, don't have anything on me. Darn." Oh well. Would've lost it anyways.

"I bet a kiss, that you can't stay mad at me." I turned to see his smiling face. His lips quickly touched mine, leaving me speechless.

"I do have to lose first you know." I said when my breathing was back to somewhat normal.

"You already did." I laughed with him and he quickly carried me out of the office room I stumbled into, and into his. He sat me on the couch and paced along his huge windows. He looked nervous.

"Edward? What's the matter?" I got up and went over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Are you okay? Is JASPER playing with your emotions?"

I heard several laughs from downstairs. But none from Edward. "Edward?"

"Bella?" He got down on one knee. "I have to ask you a question."

"What?" I said nervously. God, I hope it's not what I think it is. Omg, Omg. Omg. Omg. Please don't. Omg. Omg. OMG!!!NO!!!!!!

"Will you..."

CLIFFY!!!!!!NOT really. Like I said, last chapter. No more waiting!! HA, on with the story...

He took a deep breath. "Will you go to prom with me?"

Omg. I felt so relieved. Hey, as long as it's not the 'marry me' question, I'll be fine. But still? Prom?

I gave a little laugh as I pictured in my mind-me, dancing. I laughed more. Me, dancing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Bella?" He got up while I was laughing still. He looked kinda sad and...

I tried to stop laughing. "Edward, no...it's not what you think."

"I take your laughing as a no." He turned away from me and out again, through the windows.

"Edward, no. I mean, yes, I'll go to prom with you. But I was laughing cause, well..." Now, it was my turn to be nervous. Great. I'm a horrible dancer. Okay, I'm not even allowed to say dancer. Because, well, I can't even walk.

"Yes? You'll go with me?" I nodded. He looked so happy. He picked me up and swung me around. I was too shocked to do anything. Like yell at him. Plus, he looked absolutely happy when I said I would go with him.

"I don't see why you want to go with me. I can't dance. It's going to be your prom night from hell." (AN: HAHAHA-Prom nights from hell-get it? If you don't, its Stephenie Meyer and a few other authors writing stories about yeah, the title says it all.)

He laughed. "It can't be that bad. I'll be with you."

"Hahaha. THAT'S why."

"Bella." He could barely contain his laughter.

"Tsk. You know, I'd rather slam my hand in a car door than go to prom. Or rather jump off a cliff into a hurricane. Or get eaten by bears, or--"

"Vampires?"

"YEAH!!!!" I said like-ISN'T IT OBVIOUS!!!!Hel-LOO!

"I think we can manage it."

"I'm not worried. I'll probably fall down a set of stairs with my luck. Then I won't have to go to prom!!!!" I looked all excited. Edward gave me a pouting face with precious moment eyes. Like the ones that Puss N Boots off of Shrek, give. And of course, I gave in. "Edward," I cooed. "Don't worry, you'll probably drag me there anyways, broken legs and all."

"Yep," He gave me a mischievous smile. "I will. So don't you try anything." He pointed at me, glaring. "Alice will see it if you do."

"Fine, fine. I won't go looking for any bears, or cliffs. And I'll be careful with the car doors."

"What about the vampires?" He asked me, leading me to the couch. Probably noticing my yawn.

"Ahh, their the least of my worries. But the bears, Whoa. Need to watch out. I do have a death sentence, in case ya haven't noticed."

"Nope, I haven't. Not at all." I laid down, with Edward beside me. It was just a little scrunched. "Here."

He lifted me up and slid underneath me, placing me on top of him. He held me on top of him and I listened to his breathing. But I couldn't get to sleep. Being that close and in that position just left me red.

"Would you like some music on?" Edward said, noticing I wasn't even trying to go to sleep.

"Sure." I said, moving to get more comfortable. I did, snuggling into him. I heard the music click on and listened to a piano play, it was beautiful. I didn't recognize who it was by. "Whose the composer of this piece?"

"Why, is it any good?"

"It's perfect. I've never heard anything like it. Whenever Renee and Phil fought, I turned on my CD player and the only Cd's we had were classical. But I have never heard a more beautiful piece then this. It's wonderful."

"It's called, 'Bella's Lullaby' and you can guess who constructed it."

"Umm, Emmett?" I giggled.

"No," He tickled my sides, making me laugh more. "Me, silly. I wrote it for you. About you." He calmed down. "Oh, Bella. I love you so much."

"Me too. I love you too, Edward." I gave him a good night kiss and went back to listening to his music. I soon fell asleep when he started humming along with it.

I was actually happy, for once in my life. I had a whole new outlook on it now. I had something to look forward to everyday. I smiled at Edward's declaration of affection. I loved hearing those words. I never was told that. But now, with Edward as my angel, I could finally have the light in my life. I felt his arms tighten around me. I could feel the love radiating off of us for each other. _Yeah, I could get used to this._

_**AND, Tha-Tha-Tha-That's ALL, FOLKS!!!!! I would like to give a special thanks to blackirises for helping me with the last chapter. Also to the reviewer's, I'm SO SO SO HAPPY, that with two stories, I haven't had a really bad review yet. So, thank you everybody. I may, may not write the country story this summer. Mostly because I'm busy already, working on the farm. Right now, we're jackin up the barn. Such a long process. Especially with my dad. Anyways, maybe I'll have some more ideas with this. I already have thought out a kinda beginning. But I don't know whether to have Edward a vampire or not. I do want him to be, but then, why would he be working on a farm. Oh wait, just thought of one. Never mind. Hope you guys enjoy your summer!!!!! **  
_


	9. NEXT!

Okay guys, I have decided that the Cullen's will be humans but there will be werewolves. I keep on getting stuck on what to write-See, usually, I think the story through my head and type whenever I can because my mind changes things all the time. So anyways... if you guys want anything included, if you have any ideas for the country story...send them in!!!! I really don't know how to write it without seeming too boring, bc I really really really hate details. I think they're rather useless most of the time. Some authors just go into so intricate specific things that just take up space. But I do have a feeling that I'll be doing that on this story. So, be expecting a chapter within two weeks or so. I think I will rate it M for content and language, but I don't really think it'll get too bad, but just in case. So, if you have any ideas or anything you really want to be in the story, TELL ME!!! I won't promise that all of them will be, but it'll give me ideas what to do, to stem off from and everything. Thanks. Here's a summary of the story-its long

* * *

Edward and his siblings used to be homeschooled, but since both parents have a job now, they have to go to school. Also, it's time for Alice and Edward to get a job now that they've reached the age of seventeen. Edward gets a job as a farmhand for the Swan's. Apparently, the father-Charlie, had an stroke and can't work on the farm anymore, leaving his daughter-Bella, to do all the work for the whole farm. They need help. Badly. And Edward's there to help. When he goes to school after two weeks working with Bella. He gets the scoop on the family. Bella's mom, Renee, died when she was riding her horse. The horse was spooked by a wolf and threw her off into a crowd of cattle, stomping her to death. The family never got over the loss, but they made due. Bella was never a social person, she only hung with Jacob Black and his friends. But with Charlie's disability, Bella has to take care of the farm, Charlie, and herself, not having time to go to school. Edward soon helps her, trying to get everything done in the morning before school, so that she can graduate early. But life gets harder for Bella, throwing things her way every second of the day, especially when...

* * *

This summary may change, _probably_, but so far, that's the summary. If you have any suggestions, please review!! 


End file.
